


Something About You

by defbumsin



Category: GOT7, yugbam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Promiscuity, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defbumsin/pseuds/defbumsin
Summary: BamBam is a playboy. Yugyeom isn't the type to be played. BamBam finds himself in a situation different than the rest, realizing that maybe it was time for a change. This change was Kim Yugyeom.





	Something About You

The heavy bass of the EDM song blasting from the speakers all throughout the club resonated within Yugyeom's chest as he made his way over to the V.I.P section. It was Mark’s 25th birthday and the older man wanted to celebrate, constantly reminding Yugyeom, “I’m five years from being thirty, which means five years from having to really get my shit together. I wanna have some fun!”

At first Yugyeom thought Mark wasn’t making any sense. Mark owned a chain of successful skate shops and parks all throughout the country, so the man was doing very well for his age. He then realized that what Mark truly meant by getting his “shit together” was settling down with his boyfriend of almost four years, Jackson. To that, Yugyeom could agree on. As a twenty-one year-old, Yugyeom hoped to be in Mark’s shoes by the time he was twenty-five, plans of marrying the love of his life and owning his own chain of dance studios.

Upon taking the first step up to the section Mark had reserved for the night, Yugyeom was instantly noticed, the tall brunette quickly making his way over and embracing Yugyeom in a tight hug. Yugyeom hugged back equally as tight, knowing that after tonight Mark would no longer be the wild party animal he once used to be.

Mark was very tall, but despite being three years older, he was still a bit shorter than Yugyeom who was slightly above six feet. Mark was very skinny but muscular and it fit his height, so his body was nicely proportioned. He had a wide smile with white teeth to match, his canines almost making him look like a vampire pretending to be human. Mark was wearing a pair of black jeans that were ripped just enough to show off his muscular thighs and a black mesh oversized tank, showing off his equally muscular arms and torso, and a pair of black-heeled boots that completed the look. His dark brown hair was styled back in the beginning of the night, but it was now quickly falling forward into his face due to the humidity in the club.

While Mark looked, as Yugyeom felt, photo-shoot ready, Yugyeom on the other hand felt he possibly dressed too casually. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and black-heeled boots as well, a leather jacket on top to finish the outfit. His blue-black dyed hair was down for the night, his bangs slightly obscuring his vision and reminding him that it was time for a haircut.

The two pulled back from each other and gave one another equally wide smiles, except Mark’s was a little more lop-sided due to his obvious intoxication.

“Gyeomie, what took you so long? I thought you’d never show,” the older man said, pouting and stomping his feet like a child throwing a tantrum.

“Sorry, I left early but the trains are really fucked up,” shrugging as he laughed at Mark’s childish but cute antics.

“Well I’m glad you finally made it. Let’s drink!”

Yugyeom let himself be dragged over to the table, ready to let himself be free tonight and celebrate his best friend’s birthday. Shot after shot was shoved into his hands before he could even sit down, but he didn’t mind it. It had been a while since Yugyeom had last been out so he wanted nothing more than to let loose.

Ten shots later and Yugyeom was on the dance floor, eyes closed and dancing to a random song he never heard before. He was all alone, Mark and the rest of the group off dancing somewhere else. He didn’t care though because the music was making him feel good. Being the natural dancer he was, he let himself feel the music to which his body easily responded to, his soul welcoming each beat that turned into a movement of his arms, head, legs, or his body as a whole. Yugyeom was so taken by the music that he didn’t even notice the crowd that had formed around him, the fellow club-goers clearly entranced by his natural but skilled dancing.

The interest of one of these observers in the crowd was more peaked than the others, and he slithered his way over to Yugyeom, eager to join and add in his own bit of fun. Watching him carefully, the man slowly made his way up behind Yugyeom, movements matching the boy in front of him as he wrapped one arm around his waist while the other slowly felt the back of Yugyeom’s neck, their bodies moving in unison.

Despite being heavily intoxicated, Yugyeom was now aware that he wasn’t alone. Usually this happened with Mark, the older boy always coming up to him to join him on the floor. However, Yugyeom knew Mark’s body and this body didn’t feel like his. He was going to let it go until he felt the slight touch on the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine and making him turn around to see who exactly was getting way to comfortable in his personal space.

The frown he had on his face was replaced with a look of shock upon seeing who his unexpected dance partner had turned out to be. Yugyeom had expected it to be a random drunken sleaze wanting to rub up on him, but the man he was seeing had clearly exceeded far beyond his expectations. The man in front of him stood there with a smirk playing on his lips, aware of the affect he knew he had on anyone who laid their eyes on him.  

Yugyeom looked over the tall figure, taking in every detail of his face and outfit. His hair was red and parted on the side; majority of it was styled to the right of his head. The man’s eyelids were marked with a crimson eyeliner and his brows were colored in, matching the red of his hair. His skin looked as soft as a baby’s, and Yugyeom had to fight the urge to reach his hand out and caress his cheek. His lips were pink and plump, looking as if they wanted nothing more than to be ravished right then and there.

He was wearing black, skin-tight leather pants and leopard print boots. On any one else the shoes may have looked ridiculous, but he made them look like the current hottest trend in the fashion world. He had on a white oversized dress shirt with pirate arm sleeves and the top three buttons were open, showing off a little bit of chest, leaving the rest up to the imagination of his onlookers. His ears were adorned with two gold hoops and two helix piercings in his right ear. The only word that Yugyeom could think of to describe the man was ‘sexy’ because he was, and he knew it.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” the man said, his voice coming out deeper and much smoother than Yugyeom expected.

“No, no. You’re fine,” he said while shaking his head, more for him to get out his thoughts than as a means to provide reassurance.

“Shall we, then?”

Yugyeom hesitantly took the hand that the man held out, skin tingling once their hands made contact. The man pulled him in slowly as his arm came to wrap around his waist, using his free hand to caress Yugyeom’s neck once more. Yugyeom hummed at the touch, leaning his head back as the two began to grind against one another. The man turned Yugyeom around slowly and placed his left hand back on Yugyeom’s hip, pressing his ass closer to his crotch while is right hand slowly moved up Yugyeom’s chest, tilting his head back so that it rested on his shoulder.

The amount of alcohol Yugyeom had consumed was now taking full effect of his body, allowing him to not care about being felt up by the stranger. If anything, it made him feel good about himself. The way the man behind him was touching him made him feel wanted, like his body was needed, and he loved every second of it. Yugyeom hadn’t been touched in a while so he found the moment exhilarating.

The man placed a soft kiss where Yugyeom’s neck and shoulder met, to which Yugyeom responded to with a soft moan. Chuckling, the man trailed his nose up Yugyeom’s neck, taking in the scent of his soap mixed with his choice of cologne for the night. Reaching his ear, he lightly took Yugyeom’s lobe in between his teeth and pulled just enough for Yugyeom to push his ass back more on the man’s crotch, clearly taking pleasure in his actions.

“Why don’t we go sit and chat for a while, hm? Maybe have a few drinks,” the man whispered seductively in his hair, sending another shiver through Yugyeom’s body.

Yugyeom took his hand and led the man to the reserved section Mark had gotten for them, adding a bit more of a sway to his hips as he felt his partner’s eyes resting on his ass. The section was empty when they arrived, everyone being drunk and dancing in the crowd so the two were able to have some privacy. Finally settled in the corner, Yugyeom began pouring them shots while his partner watched him silently, taking in each beauty mark spread across Yugyeom’s face.

“So, you’re Mark’s friend,” the man said, downing his shot without moving his eyes from Yugyeom.

“Yea, we grew up together. Our parents are still neighbors,” Yugyeom said, pouring them another round of shots once he finished taking his own, too drunk to notice that the man dropped a hint of knowing about him.

The man simply hummed in response, opting for Yugyeom to do more of the talking, surprisingly finding pleasure in hearing his voice.

“What’s your name by the way,” handing the man his second glass.

“BamBam,” taking his second shot, still not taking his eyes off Yugyeom.

“BamBam…I like it. It’s different, unique,” letting the name play on his tongue before taking his own shot, already reaching the bottle to pour another. “I’m-”

“Yugyeom, I know,” BamBam said, laughing slightly as Yugyeom stared at him wide-eyed, trying to figure out how BamBam knew his name.

“Mark talked about you a lot before you showed up. He was pretty worried you wouldn’t make it.”

“Of course I would make it! I swear he worries too much sometimes,” offering another shot for BamBam after taking his third, to which BamBam kindly declined.

“Well, he’s glad that you did, and so am I,” BamBam said, placing his hand on Yugyeom’s thigh and rubbing it slightly.

The two stared at one other, not moving as they consumed every detail of each other’s faces. Yugyeom noticed a beauty mark under one of BamBam’s eyes, matching the one he had under one of his own. He noticed that not only did BamBam’s skin look soft, but it was also tan and it was even more beautiful under the lights that hung above them. He was glowing, and like a moth drawn to a flame, Yugyeom was drawn to BamBam’s natural glow, unconsciously moving closer, closing the space between them. BamBam’s soft laugh broke him out of his trance and Yugyeom quickly moved back, clearing his throat. The sexual tension between the two was thick enough to cut with a knife.

“So what do you do for a living?” Yugyeom said, this time avoiding BamBam’s gaze and instead staring at his nose.

“I’m an entrepreneur. I own a restaurant in Thailand and now I’m getting into my own films,” BamBam said, taking his eyes off Yugyeom for the first time tonight as he took the shot Yugyeom poured for him earlier.

“Oh so you’ll be acting?”

“Not exactly. For now, it’s just content of my travels around the world. My videos are all produced, directed, and edited by me.”

“Wow, that’s really amazing, and you’re doing all of this at the age of…” Yugyeom said, giving BamBam a questioning look.

“Twenty-two. It’s a lot for someone my age, but I enjoy what I do and I have a lot of plans for the future,” giving Yugyeom a genuine smile, taking pleasure in Yugyeom’s sincere interest.

Yugyeom sat back and stared at the wall opposite of them. He was feeling behind everyone else. The people in his life, Mark and now BamBam, even though they just met, were all doing things that they love and were successful at it. Yugyeom couldn’t help but wonder when his turn would come, when it would be time for his success.

Sensing the shift in Yugyeom’s mood, BamBam placed his hand lower on Yugyeom’s leg, resting it on his knee and giving it a friendly squeeze.

“Hey, is everything okay? Was it something I said?” staring in Yugyeom’s face, worried for the young man while also confused, not really understanding where this sudden care for someone he just met was coming from.

“Yea it’s just…it seems like all of my friends are doing what they want, being happy doing it while also being successful. Yet here I am, struggling…” Yugyeom said, sighing as he straightened himself in his seat and put a smile on his face, realizing that now wasn’t the time or place for this type of discussion. “Sorry, now isn’t really the time for me to be getting like this.”

“No, it’s okay. I totally understand,” turning his body more so that he was now facing Yugyeom fully. “I never thought I would end up where I am, especially since I decided not to go to college. Trust me, I understand that struggle. What is it that you want to do anyways?”

“Dance. I love it, it’s my passion. I’ve been dancing since I was six and even though I was young, I knew since then that’s what I wanted to do. I hope to one day own a few dance companies,” Yugyeom said, smiling as he remembered the time he performed the Michael Jackson choreography to Thriller for his family one Christmas.

“You still can! How old are you?”

“I’ll be twenty-two in November.”

“That’s perfect then. You’re young so you still have time. I can even help you,” BamBam said, smiling again as he noticed how Yugyeom perked up at those last few words.

“Wait, seriously? We just met though.”

“Yes, I’d be glad to help. I know a lot of people, and besides, any friend of Mark’s is a friend of mine,” once again giving Yugyeom’s knee a squeeze as his smile got even bigger.

“Wow, um, thank you. I don’t know really know what else to say, this just seems so unreal,” Yugyeom said, staring at BamBam once again.

Eyes locked, the two began to lean in, letting their obvious attraction toward one another take control again. The two were getting so close that Yugyeom could feel BamBam’s breath on his lips, mouth opening on its own, ready and willing to be taken.

“Yugyeom…” BamBam said, voice coming out husky as he placed his hand behind Yugyeom’s neck to close the rest of the gap between them.

“I think the fuck NOT,” Mark yelled out loudly, grabbing BamBam by the collar of his shirt and yanking him back.

“What the fuck Mark!” BamBam screamed, standing up to the older boy, furious.

“Yugyeom, come with me,” ignoring BamBam, Mark grabbed an all too confused and stunned Yugyeom, dragging him away from their section.

Once they reached the other side of the club, Yugyeom yanked his arm out of Mark’s grip. Mark turned around and faced him, prepared for the argument he knew was about to come from the telling look on Yugyeom’s face.

“Care to tell me what the fuck that was all about?” Yugyeom said, crossing his arms.

“Look Gyeomie, you don’t want to get involved in that way with Bam,” holding his hands up, showing that he didn’t want the conversation to turn into a fight and silently pleading for his best friend to hear him out.

“How the hell would you know that? I’m obviously into him, just in case you looked over us about to kiss!” Yugyeom threw his hands into the air, voice raising along with his anger.

“Be glad that you didn’t!” Mark’s voice had equally matched Yugyeom’s, but reminding himself that he didn’t want to argue, he took a deep breath and lowered his voice back to it’s normal tone. “BamBam is a very free spirit. Therefore, he doesn’t just stay in one place for too long, especially not alone either. He’s also the type to say what he knows a person would want to hear when it comes to satisfying his needs, get me?”

“Oh, yea, I see...” Yugyeom’s shoulders deflated as he caught on to what Mark was trying to tell him, warning him from becoming added to BamBam’s fuck list.

“I'm sorry Gyeomie, I'm just looking out for you,” he said, laying a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder.

“As you always do. Thank you Mark, seriously,” Yugyeom said, bringing in Mark for a hug. The two separated and smiled at each other.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get a very drunk Jackson off of that bouncer before he gets himself kicked out,” giving Yugyeom one last hug before making his way over to Jackson.

Yugyeom turned around to make his way back to their reserved section only to be greeted by the person he was just warned to stay away from.

“Yugyeom, hear me out-”

“Save it.” Yugyeom said, side-stepping BamBam as he continued on his way.

Once he collected his jacket, Yugyeom left the club and called a cab so that he could be on his way home, thinking how he never wanted to see BamBam again.

 

 

 

“What did you tell him Mark?” BamBam said, stepping up to Mark and pulling him around by his shoulder so that the older boy was now facing him.

“Yugyeom is my best friend BamBam and you and I both know how you are so what do you think?” Mark said, keeping himself calm as he also didn’t want to argue with BamBam.

“Look I get that, but this was different!” running a frustrated hand through his hair and rolling his eyes.

“Oh, really? How so?” Mark said, squinting his eyes as he was ready for the bullshit excuse BamBam always came up with.

“We talked, and he was actually interested in me. Not my body, not sex, but _me_ , and I liked that,” frustration coated BamBam’s voice as he let out a deep sigh, feeling like promiscuity was finally catching up to him.

Mark eyed him intently and began to feel like maybe, for the first time, he had read BamBam wrong. A part of him felt bad because he could see how much BamBam was actually serious about his interest in Yugyeom, that it went beyond just wanting to bed him. Yet he also knew that he was just doing what he felt was right to protect his best friend, not wanting to see Yugyeom get hurt.

Deciding to help him, Mark took out his phone and texted BamBam. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, BamBam took his phone out and eyed the message, giving Mark a quizzical look after reading the messages’ content.

“That’s the dance studio Yugyeom teaches at. He’s there every day from 10 a.m. to 8 p.m.”

“Mark, thank you,” BamBam said, hugging the older boy.

“Don’t fuck this up Bam. If I find out you hurt him I swear to God-” Mark said, squeezing BamBam so tight BamBam felt that his circulation was going to cut off soon.

“Yes, yes, I understand. Now please, let me go,” wheezing out the words as Mark removed his arms from around his torso.

Looking at the text once more, BamBam made his way back to their section, collected his things and left the club to make his way home. He was nervous and excited; nervous because he wasn’t sure if Yugyeom would want to see and/or speak to him after what Mark told me, but excited because he was taking a step toward a new direction in his life.

 

 

 

It was going on 4 p.m. on Monday and BamBam was making his way down the block, getting closer to the dance studio Mark told him Yugyeom taught at. He was fine on the way to the building, but once he was standing outside his nerves sprung up inside him. His knees buckled and he was ready to run away like a fox with his tail between his legs. However, he remembered how serious he was about Yugyeom when he confronted Mark and remembered his promise to not fuck things up. So he wouldn’t. Taking a deep breath, BamBam made his way inside of the building and was welcomed by black walls with white, grey and green designs and dark wood flooring. The wall to his left had a list of all the dance classes offered and their hours, while the wall to his right had a list of all the dance instructors with pictures beside their names. BamBam spotted Yugyeom easily, the young man captured in a dancing position that showed him mid-body roll with one hand on his chest while the other was grabbing his crotch.

A soft ‘excuse me’ brought BamBam out of his obvious staring at Yugyeom’s photo, bringing his attention to the receptionist he had missed upon entering. He walked up to his desk which was located in front of two glass doors, obviously leading to the studios that occupied the building.

“Good afternoon, are you here to sign up for a class?” The man behind the desk asked, the name plate sitting at the front reading “Choi Youngjae.”

“Uh, I’m actually here to see a friend who teaches here,” BamBam said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

“Name of the instructor?” Youngjae asked, facing his computer to type in the information.

“Yugyeom,” BamBam answered, watching as Youngjae typed away.

“He’s teaching a class right now, but if you’d like you can go and sit in and watch,” Youngjae said, offering him a bright smile, making BamBam think that he looked like a ball of sunshine.

“Yes, I’d like that. Thank you.”

BamBam thanked Youngjae again as he was buzzed into the rest of the building, following the directions Youngjae wrote down for him to get to studio 5. He stopped outside the door with his hand on the handle, taking in another deep breath to prepare himself, not sure what to expect from Yugyeom.

Yugyeom heard the door the moment BamBam stepped inside, freezing in the middle of repeating a dance move for his students. He was feeling a mix of confusion and anger, not really sure why BamBam had showed up but angry that he did, and also angry at Mark, knowing that he was the reason why BamBam was able to find him.

“Okay everyone, that’ll be all for today. Grab some water and don’t forget to stretch. I’ll see some of you tonight and others tomorrow,” Yugyeom said, dismissing his class for the day.

Once everyone had either left the studio or were collecting their things to make their way out, Yugyeom gestured BamBam over to a corner far away from everyone else and the entrance.

“What are you doing here BamBam?” Yugyeom said, crossing his arms while looking anywhere but at BamBam.

“Yugyeom, I know what Mark told you and I can understand why you’re upset, but please hear me out,” BamBam pleaded, moving closer to Yugyeom. Yugyeom closed his eyes and sighed, opening them again and looking at BamBam, gesturing for him to continue.

“Okay, how do I say this,” BamBam said, pacing back and forth as he struggled with finding the right words to say. He stopped and looked Yugyeom straight in the eye, hoping his sincerity would come through with what he was about to say.

“I know we just met, but I like you. Most people I meet at clubs I just end up having one-night stands with-”

“Yes, I know,” Yugyeom said while rolling his eyes, getting ready to end the conversation with BamBam.

“Okay, that didn’t come out right so let me start again,” closing his eyes and letting everything that came to his mind spill out.

“Yugyeom, I really like you. No one has ever taken interest in me like you did that night. Usually the people that I meet just talk long enough to get me into their beds, so I started playing the same game. However, I knew you were different from the moment you asked me about myself,” BamBam looked up at Yugyeom, eyes pleading with him to believe what he was telling the other. “You could have been like every other guy that I’ve met, but you weren’t. You cared. You wanted to get to know who I was, despite us being pretty wasted.”

The two laughed at that, remembering how much alcohol they had consumed and how it made them feel, especially when they were together. BamBam hesitantly took Yugyeom’s hands in his own, rubbing his knuckles as he looked into his eyes once more.

“If it’s alright with you, I want us to see each other more often. I would like for you to take more interest in me as I take more interest in you,” BamBam said, pulling Yugyeom in and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Unable to ignore BamBam’s charm, Yugyeom gave in, laughing and rolling his eyes, unable to believe what was happening at the moment. BamBam stuck his bottom lip out and pouted to which Yugyeom laughed more at, finding the action cute.

“I would like that very much,” Yugyeom said, smiling at BamBam as he wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck, hands reaching up to play in his hair.

Both of them leaned in, closing the space between them as their lips met, finally sharing the kiss they both have been waiting for. It was short and sweet, both wanting to move slow and cherish the moment. Yugyeom leaned back and smirked, making BamBam raise an eyebrow in question.

“If you want, we could go out later once I’m done here.”

“But?” BamBam asked, knowing that there was more to the proposal.

“You have to dance for me today,” Yugyeom said, smiling sweetly at BamBam.

Agreeing, BamBam let Yugyeom guide him to the middle of the studio, standing in front of the mirror as Yugyeom taught him the moves he was currently teaching his class. The two shared laughs amongst each other as they fooled around and added their own styles to the dance moves.

Catching on quickly, BamBam kept up with Yugyeom flawlessly and the two danced in unison, fitting together like two missing pieces of a puzzle.

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot, yay! I hope you guys liked it--I was really excited to write for YugBam. As always, leave comments with any feedback, they're always greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, please look out for more chapters for my on-going story 'Seeking Love' as well as a one-shot I'm working on for Markson.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
